


Hot Topic Trash

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Agender Character, Flirting, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look like you're thirteen," Sei teased, grinning.</p><p>"Nineteen," Noiz corrected, taking one last glance up at Sei. He stared longer than the first few times, tapping his bandaged fingers along the counter. "You're cute. Let me give you my phone number."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Topic Trash

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user [seiseragaki](http://seiseragaki.tumblr.com/) asked for noiz and sei at hot topic! helped me out of my writer's block

"Don't hesitate to call me!" 

"I can get off work early if you need me to escort you home." 

"If anything happens, don't call me first. Call for an ambulance." 

"My phone is as loud as it'll go. If you need me—" 

"—I'll call you," Sei finished, pale fingers clutching at the open bus door. Their brother stood at the top of the few steps, worrying his lip as he listed off what he always said whenever his twin left. "I know, Aoba. This isn't the first time I've gone out in public by myself. Please don't worry about me." 

Despite his twin's words, Aoba continued to stare at them with obvious concern, only turning to scowl at the bus driver whenever she threatened to close the door. "I just don't like leaving you out on your own," he confessed, smiling uneasily. "But if you think you'll be fine, just remember—" 

"—I'll be safe." Sei smiled widely, letting go of the bus' door to let it close. They watched the bus drive off with Aoba, leaving them to turn and head into the mall's entrance doors. Out of sight from their overbearing brother, Sei sighed in relief, taking the escalator up to the west wing's second floor. The young adult made their way onto the other side of the wing, taking a right to get to their arrival. 

Hot Topic. 

They didn't care what Aoba said about it. Hot Topic was where they felt like they belonged, their third home—second being the hospital—and greeting them with the usual soft rock that played through the speakers placed throughout the store. It wasn't homey to most, no, but it was welcoming to Sei. 

The man at the front desk only gave them a glance from beneath the assorted piercings decorating his face, light glinting off of the ones beneath his lower lip. Sei gave him a gentle smile in return, on their way to the back for the suspenders and gloves they favored. They immediately spotted a pair of pink tights just like the ones they were currently sporting, dark eyes lighting up with excitement. Despite Aoba's warning—"Don't run around! You'll wear yourself out!"—they hurried over to pick up a pair, holding them up with an elated grin. "These weren't here last time," they sighed, clutching the tights to their chest. 

Most of their visit was spent in the corner where the gloves and accessories sat, eyeing the cases of piercing jewelry with a disappointed sigh. Because of their constant visits to the hospital, piercings were a thing on the Do No list. Sei worried their lip once more and picked up a couple suspenders that caught their eye, approaching the register with a tiny smile. 

Upon a closer look, the employee's tag stated his name was Noiz, and that he was from Germany. Could he speak Japanese? Ah... Maybe that's why he looked so bored. Couldn't even make conversation with his customers. Yikes. Not the kind of job Sei would want. It would be like working in America. All they knew was 'I don't know English', 'excuse me', and 'sorry'. If they were to work at a McDonalds in America, they would probably break down in hysterics within the first hour. 

"This all?" Noiz grunted, startling Sei out of their thoughts. So he could speak... He had a small accent, from what Sei could hear, and it was cute. But they wouldn't say that to his face. 

Sei nodded quickly, holding out their findings for Noiz to scan. "I also have a membership card, um..." They grabbed for their purse, searching for their wallet. When they produced their card and handed it to Noiz, they witnessed the blond express his surprise through his eyebrows, piercings glinting off his right eyebrow. "Did I earn another discount?" they asked excitedly, clasping their hands together at their chest. 

"Yeah." The German shrugged and stated the total, giving Sei another glance. "How long have you been coming here? There's no way you could get so many points in just a year..." 

"Well, let's see..." Sei held out their hands, counting the years out onto their fingers. "I just recently turned twenty three, so I've been coming here for... five? Maybe six years." 

Now they've definitely impressed Noiz. For some reason, it makes them smile even wider. "You look like you're sixteen," he admitted, emerald eyes staring down at his hands while he stuffed Sei's things into a couple bags. Sei took note that his hands were also pierced. Sweet. 

"You look like you're thirteen," Sei teased, grinning. 

"Nineteen," Noiz corrected, taking one last glance up at Sei. He stared longer than the first few times, tapping his bandaged fingers along the counter. "You're cute. Let me give you my phone number." 

"Ah?" The dark-haired Seragaki blinked a couple times, pale skin turning red at the face in embarrassment and shock. "I-I don't use my phone often—" As they said that, a familiar ring came from their purse, making them turn an even darker shade of red. "...m-my brother," they mumbled, pulling out their phone to close the message. Sei held out their phone to Noiz, who accepted it and punched in his number. After retrieving their phone from Noiz's bandaged hands, Sei gave a weak smile and sent him a text to make sure it was sent. 

Noiz smirked when they nearly ran into the door on the way out, giggling nervously under their breath. His phone went off with what was obviously Sei's message, opening the text with a soft hum. 

**Hello! My name is Sei. It's nice to meet you, Noiz.**

He laughed under his breath, thankful for the slow business. It was a Wednesday, and most students were still in class at this time, so it wasn't a surprise that he was still by himself after Sei had left. Noiz didn't give a shit if he got in trouble for texting on the job. Manager could suck his dick. 

**hey cutie how does a lunch date at mcdonalds next week sound?**

**We can go after my doctor appointment on Thursday. Gotta fast for it, so I'll be starving. Please excuse my future pigging-out. :P**

**no worries, princess**

On their way back home, Sei clutched their phone to their chest, giggling softly as their cheeks dusted a light pink. 

**Princess... I like that.**


End file.
